


Before:- A Rheese Fanfic

by darshii



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darshii/pseuds/darshii
Summary: What if two people at Chicago Medical Center knew each other before they started working at the hospital?What if these people knew each other way better than anybody could imagine?
Relationships: Sarah Reese/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chicago Med,** _

All the staff of Chicago Medical Center were waiting for the mayor to inaugurate the new emergency department of the hospital. Just then their pagers start going one by one.

"Listen everybody, train derailed, mass casulty get ready" Maggie shouted

Sarah Reese, a fourth year med student had no idea what to do….all she could see was chaos around her. This is not how today was supposed to go.

Then she realized something and started calling someone, "Come on, pick up the phone dammit"

"Hey Reese, need a hand here" Dr. Choi called her out

She kept her phone aside and ran towards the treatment room.

While helping Dr.Choi, she saw Dr. Halstead shouting at someone, "Well I am the senior resident in this ER."

"Yeah? I am your new trauma fellow."

Will left the trauma room and she could't stop herself from glancing at the new doctor in trauma room.

She saw Mrs.Goodwin standing in front of the room and looking at him.

"And he's back. Get all the test and send him to the OR" saying this he left the trauma room.

Sarah by then was also done helping Ethan and left the room.

"Dr.Rhodes, welcome I am Sharon Goodwin" Mrs.Goodwin greeted him

"Hello Mam.." he started greeting Mrs.Goodwin when he saw Sarah

She ran towards him and hugged him tight,

"Thank God, you are alright. Do you know how worried I was? Where is your phone, you idiot?" she couldn't control her emotions at bay was about to cry when she realized where she was.

She saw the shocked looks on Goodwin and Maggie's faces.

"Uhmm" 

"Hey! I am all good and I am sorry for not answering your calls" Connor said while smiling at her "But you know I was kinda busy and also maybe have broken my phone" and showing her the broken phone.

"Yeaah!! Its just that I didn't know where you were and..."

"I know I know"

"Dr.Rhodes, we have a patient in treatment 2 and all our doctors are busy....can you just take a look?" Mrs.Goodwin interuppted them

"Yeah,sure" Connor answered and then looked at her smilingly and left.

"Well that was not at all expected" Maggie said

Sarah looked at her and gave a shy smile trying to escape when Maggie blocked her way looking at her teasingly "What was that hug all about"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? You wait girl I'll make sure you spill all the beans" and she left to trauma room.

* * *

"Who's the young rambo in there, stitching himself up?" Dr.Charles asked looking at Connor stitching himself up

"Oh that's Connor Rhodes, the new trauma fellow" Goodwin answered

"Hmm, well he's gonna light up some estrogen receptors around here" 

"Well, he lit mine" Maggie said joining in the conversation "but those women around here are going to be very disappointed" 

"Why's that?" Dr.Charles asked

"Reese, the med student and Rhodes they have something going on" Maggie answered

"Do they now?" saying this Dr.Charles left

* * *

Sarah entered the room where Connor was stitching himself up

Looking at her April said, "Hey Sarah..you want something?" confused as she did not witness the hug earlier

"Hey April....uhmm no nothing"

"So...how did you get the scratch?" Sarah asked looking at Connor and for some reason feeling a bit uneasy

"Must have snagged it at the wreckage" Connor answered looking at her comfortingly

"You know what....I'll check on you later" Sarah said while leaving the room

"Sarah.." Connor called out as she was leaving the room and she turned to look at him

"Not now Connor" Sarah left the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Sarah entered the room where Connor was stitching himself up

Looking at her April said, "Hey Sarah..you want something?" confused as she did not witness the hug earlier

"Hey April....uhmm no nothing"

"So...how did you get the scratch?" Sarah asked looking at Connor and for some reason feeling a bit uneasy

"Must have snagged it at the wreckage" Connor answered looking at her comfortingly

"You know what....I'll check on you later" Sarah said while leaving the room

"Sarah.." Connor called out as she was leaving the room and she turned to look at him

"Not now Connor" Sarah left the room as fast as she could.

* * *

"Practicing Central line? Can't tell you how many times I've missed it" Connor comments and then continues "It takes a lot of practice.....and on humans not on him to get it right"

"And now you are ignoring me" Connor says with a sigh

"I am not....just focusing on what I'm practicing"

"You are Sarah....look I am sorry for not answering the phone.."

"This has nothing to do with you not answering the phone..." Sarah bangs the equipments she has on the table and tries to control her breathing "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Sarah...talk to me" Connor takes a deep breath and continues softly "What's going on?"

"I just broke a little girl's ribs"

"The guy that I worked on this morning....brain dead" 

"I am sorry"

Connor looks at her and then pulls her in a hug. Sarah breaks down as soon as he embraces her

"I heard about the accident and I knew you were on that train and I had all these bad thoughts" She tries to continue but all that comes out are here cries

"Its okay...I am here" He tries to sooth her "Listen to me..."

He cups her face gently making her look at him "I am here with you and I am fine.....I am not going anywhere honey"

After Sarah stops crying he says, "Come on lets get out of this room and get something to eat"

"Yeah, sure"


	2. Chapter 2

When Sarah woke up she felt someone staring at her. She turned around only to find Connor was staring at her with a smile on his face and a coffee mug in his hand.

"You look like a creep...staring at me while I'm sleeping"

"Not my fault that you look so adorable while sleeping."

"Uhh- Please tell me that there's more of coffee there. I'm seriously gonna need it if I am to survive"

"Hmm….how about you get your ass out of bed first?"

"Uhh-"

Sarah woke up and dragged herself to the bathroom and started her morning rituals.

When she arrives near the kitchen, she sees breakfast laid out on the table.

"Woah! Are we having guests over for breakfast or something?"

"No…why would you say that?"

"Look at the amount of food on this table…like its been set up for a feast"

"Come on…eat up. You have a 12 hour to get through and you need to be well fed"

"Okay" She said staring at him confused.

"What? Do I have something on my face"

"No…...What time does your shift start?"

"At 10," Connor says looking at the watch "And you'd probably wanna hurry if you want to reach on time for yours"

"Oh crap!" Sarah exclaims as she realises the time "Why did you not wake me before"

Connor gives her guilty look, "Frankly, I may have not realised the time then"

"Yeah because you were busy staring me while I was sleeping"

She says as she rushes towards the room to get ready only to turn around and shout, "And might I add CREEPILY"

* * *

As soon as Sarah reaches for her shift, she realises she made just in time.

She ran to the lounge to get her stuff in the locker.

"Reese, an old lady needs a cast….take her to treatment 5" Maggie said handing her the tab.

"Hello Mam, I am Sarah Reese, med student. I am here to get your cast"

* * *

Connor did not know what to think of the conversation he was having with his colleagues

"She's 14 years old, a kid. She's alone and scared" Natalie comments

"What about the family?"

"Mother's in prison. Father's long gone. She has sister though, I left her a message."

"Here's the thing, she was two blocks and maybe she was trying to make it here"

"Is that what she said?"

"She clamped the umbilical cord she did not mean to harm that baby"

"Right. Put him in a backup and leave him behind an alley. That'll keep him safe" interrupts their conversation

"It's not that easy."

"She left her baby to die"

Natalie looked at him for support.

"People come here for help. I try to leave my feelings out of it."

And that was the end of that conversation, all three doctors then just stood there silently.

* * *

"I just got paged" Connor asks as he walks into the ED.

" , my boss wants to meet you please" He sees a man standing in a suit.

"Okay" he answers and starts following the man outside.

Corner then realises that the man in the car is his father.

"You were the scrubs well"

"I am glad that you approve"

"Long time…got a couple of minutes. We can go grab a cup of coffee maybe catch up"

"I am working"

"Ah... You know, I took it as a good sign that you'd come home that maybe you'd work through your issues"

"My issues?"

"Come on…..let it go, move on"

"You're still the same aren't you. Just untouchable"

"When you left the town. I was deeply hurt. Ask Claire…..but I'm willing to put that all behind…just for us to start over"

"Great pitch, Dad. You hit all the right notes. But I'm not buying it."

His father huffs and continues, "All I wanted was to start over and you call me a hypocrite. I was here for your sister and Sarah when you were off God knows where having the time of your life."

"What do you mean?" Connor asked getting agitated and annoyed at his father. He had no idea what his father was talking about and SARAH?

His father just looked at him and rolled his windows up ordering his chauffer to leave.

* * *

When Connor went back in the hospital all he could think about were his father's words ringing in his ear,

' I was there for your sister and Sarah when you were off God knows where having the time of your life.'

His father being there for his is somewhat understandable, but Sarah? Was there something he did not know about?

"Hey, you okay?" A voice broke him out of his trance, he turned around to realise it was Maggie looking at him with concern, "You look a little lost, all good?"

"Yeah…..yeah, its just today was….." Connor replied, still trying to comprehend his thoughts

"Ahmm….I get you. If you had been a minute late that baby might not have survived"

"Thankfully, that was not the case."

"But you made it in time….that baby might get to live just because of you"

"Yeah….I'm just gonna be in the lounge if you need me"

* * *

"Hey, how was your day?" Connor hears Sarah ask cheerfully.

"You are in a good mood, even after working a 12-hour shift?"

Connor asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe, I am"

Connor tries to be just as cheerful as her but fails miserably because Sarah sees just through his façade.

"Connor, come here" she makes him sit next to her on the sofa and cuddles him. "Talk to me"

"My father came by to visit me at the hospital"

"Oh, how did that do?" Sarah asks a bit hesitant about not knowing how to pursue this conversation further or if she should.

"He asked how I was and if we could have coffee and some bullshit and then he calls me a hypocrite and talks about how he was there when I wasn't" Connor keeps staring at Sarah to see if he could get a reaction out of her and then continues "especially about the time when he was there for YOU"

Sarah couldn't look him in the eye.

"Sarah, what's going on? Am I missing something here? Or is there something I should know?" his voice becomes a bit harsh while asking these questions.

Sarah leaves his embrace and looks away from him with no idea as to how she could answer his question.

"Sarah look at me."

Connor cups her face and tilts her head to make her look at him and all he sees are the tears in her eyes.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" He asks with intense desperation in his voice.

"Connor…there- there's something you should know" she clears her throat, trying to find the courage to tell him, "And I know that you are gonna hate me for it"

"Sarah, look at me….there is nothing in this world that will make me hate you."

"A month after you left for Riyadh, I fainted during my classes, they took me to the hospital and they had to call Claire as she was my next of kin at that time"

She looks at him and then continues, "Well, Claire was with your dad when she received the call so we came with her"

Connor tries to comprehend what he just heard, "So when my father said he was there, he meant when you were in the ED because you fainted"

"Yeah"

Connor takes a deep sigh, "Okay…..its just that the way my dad mentioned it…like it was-"

"About that Connor-" Sarah interrupts him,

"The reason I fainted was because of an ectopic pregnancy"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy the story!!
> 
> Clarifications in ages-- Connor is around 32 and Sarah 26  
> So yeah, there's a 6 year agegap.
> 
> Please comment!!


End file.
